Videos Eróticos
by Nanunita
Summary: Tom encuentra una caja llena de Dvd sin nombrar, enorme es su sorpresa al ver qué hay en ellas. Twincest Kaulitz.


**Summary:** Tom encuentra una caja llena de Dvd sin nombrar, enorme es su sorpresa al ver qué hay en ellas. Twincest Kaulitz.

**Disclaimer:** Estos chicos no me pertenecen –por desgracia- , no obstante la historia sí. Disfruten

**Videos Eróticos**

_-¿Cómo sabes que no te gusto si nunca me has probado?  
-Esto es enfermo, Bill.  
-Juro que te encantaré.  
-No lo sabes.  
-Sé que viste las cintas Tom, y ésta es la prueba-_ dijo sacando un papel arrugado y con algo seco en él.

Sorprendido y asustado, Tom corrió a su alcoba y allí se encerró, le costaba respirar.

_**Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás**_, fue el pensamiento que le vino al joven Thomas Kaulitz en la primavera de sus 17 años.

Tiempo atrás, más precisamente una semana atrás. Era todo lo que necesitaba para remendar las cosas. Volver una puta semana atrás. Dejó que su mente divague en sus recuerdos.

Ese día se encontraba aburrido. Era de los típicos días en que se quedaba solo en la casa, sus padres se habían ido de compras hace unas horas y su gemelo salió a divertirse con su pareja. Tom sabía que su hermano era gay, él mismo se lo confesó hará unos meses atrás. Nada que no hubiese se imaginado de todas formas; desde pequeños, Bill empezó a encontrar divertida la moda. Se encerraba horas en su cuarto dibujando modelos de ropa que esperaba en un futuro no muy lejano utilizar. A los diez años Bill le habló sobre lo injusto que era que sólo las mujeres usaran tacones altos y maquillaje. Tom le respondió que era cosa femenina usarlos. Eso no detuvo a su pequeño hermano, un día después de su debate apareció con los ojos pintados de un fuerte negro.

Él jamás se lo admitiría, pero le quedaba muy bien ese tono en su blanca piel.

Volviendo al momento aburrido de su tarde, se levantó del sillón dispuesto a encontrar algo de comer. Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la heladera y se entretuvo buscando algo comestible para saciar su hambre. Encontró algo de pizza sobrante de la noche anterior y la comió gustoso.

Se recostó nuevamente en el sillón y comenzó a mirar la televisión.

_-Aburrido, ya lo vi, aburrido, muy viejo..._ -decía en voz alta.

Cansado de no encontrar nada bueno, agarró su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su pequeño hermano menor que decía:

_**"Billa, perdón si te molesto, pero ¿dónde guardas las películas? Me aburro**____**" **_

Aguardó unos segundos y pronto recibió su respuesta: _**"Debajo de mi cama, en una caja azul, allí encontrarás algunas. Si no ves nada de tu agrado me avisas y me vuelvo a casa así buscamos juntos algo que hacer"**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, amaba que su gemelo lo priorice a él antes que a nadie, incluso su reciente pareja. Le contestó: _**"No te preocupes, hallaré algo. Cualquier cosa te aviso, ¡adiós!"**_

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, desde los trece años decidieron luego de un mutuo acuerdo que ambos necesitaban su espacio personal, así que Bill se cambió a la por entonces habitación de huéspedes.

Abrió la puerta y su nariz se llenó de olor a perfume de hombre. La habitación de su gemelo era un poco más pequeña que la suya, y bastante más ordenada. Solía entrar poco allí, sólo un par de veces desde que cambiaron de dormitorio. Si sentía la necesidad de pasar tiempo con su hermano, era Bill el que iba a su alcoba luego de ser llamado. O pasaban largas horas frente al televisor en el living, lo que sucediese primero.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posasen en una pared cubierta de fotos. Se acercó con curiosidad y notó que varias de ellas eran de los dos siendo más chicos, unas cuantas con sus amigos y otras tantas con sus padres. Pero definitivamente las de ellos dos predominaban. Sonrió una vez más al ver pegado un pequeño dibujo que él le había regalado cuando tenían cinco años.

El dibujo era muy simple, dos cabezas gigantes y sonrientes, con pequeños cuerpos de palitos, y estaban tomados de las manos. Una de las cabezas tenía un punto debajo de la boca, y la otra sobre la mejilla. Tom sí que era un experto a la hora de dibujarlos. En una esquina, con letra desastrosa yacía un _**"Para Billa, de Tomi"**_

Suspiró mientras se agachaba para buscar debajo de la cama las películas. Metió la mano y sacó una caja negra, _**"esta no"**_ pensó. Siguió buscando y encontró una azul.

La abrió y en ella encontró varias películas diversas, que iban desde Buscando a Nemo hasta El Diario de Bridget Jones.

Luego de curiosear un rato se decidió a tomar la de Tranformers, ansioso de ver ya a Megan Fox se levantó, dio un paso y se tropezó con la caja negra. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguir, pero no lo hizo. Su curiosidad era más grande que sus deseos de ver a la infartante morocha. Así que tomó la caja negra con sus manos y la abrió. Dentro de ella habían un par de dvd's más, pero ninguno tenía nombres, sino fechas.

_**23/08/05, 15/09/05, 08/10/05, 19/01/**_**06** y así continuaban.

Aún más curioso, se llevó la caja a su dormitorio, conectó su Dvd y puso una de ellas para ver de qué se trataba.

Grave error. La cinta era casera, y estaba grabada en un lugar que no podía descifrar. Se escuchaban unas risas, y pudo distinguir que entre ellas estaba la de su hermano.

Luego de esas risas la cámara giró y enfocó a un hombre serio, que dijo algo como _"está por comenzar"_

Segundos después hizo un movimiento y enfocó una cama, en ella habían dos personas masculinas. Tom tragó saliva, una de ellas era su gemelo. Se acercó a la pantalla y dio un grito por lo que vio.

Bill llevaba puesto un bóxer apretado y su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta. Hacía gestos sugerentes y decía cosas como _"ven aquí"_

Casi le da un patatús al ver que el otro hombre se acercó y le dio un beso fuerte.

Abrió aún más los ojos cuando ambos hombres comenzaban a tocarse y a gemir. Tragó nuevamente saliva sintiéndose nervioso de estar viendo esto, ¡Era su hermano por el amor de Dios! Era su gemelo siendo besado y tocado por otro hombre.

Inmediatamente puso pausa y quitó el Dvd, pero aún quedaban más cintas en esa caja, y él realmente era un hombre curioso y deseoso de saber si todas trataban de lo mismo. Así que probó las demás cintas y, en efecto, todas eran iguales: Bill y muchos hombres desconocidos en situaciones de sexo sin sentimientos.

Había una que le llamo poderosamente la atención, estaba filmada en la habitación de sus padres. Bill, y un muchacho que tenía rastas, muy parecidas a las que él tenía en su cabello.

No pudo quitar el Dvd, se quedó enganchado mirando cómo su gemelo y alguien muy parecido a él tenían sexo. Pronto se sintió acalorado y con una creciente hinchazón.

Muy a su pesar, la cinta lo estaba calentando. Sintiéndose algo mal por ello, se bajó el pantalón y empezó a tocarse sin dejar de ver la pantalla. El cuerpo de Bill, el pene hinchado y jugoso de Bill, la cara de Bill, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bill y los ojos suplicantes de más placer de Bill.

Todo era Bill. Su gemelo estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento. Los movimientos de su mano incrementaron a un ritmo sorprendentemente rápido. Se imaginaba ahí, imaginaba que ese chico de rastas era él mismo, gimió de placer al imaginarse que era él al que Bill le daba sexo oral.

Su punto crítico fue cuando en el video Bill se recostó y abrió las piernas mostrando su orificio y aquel muchacho comenzó a tocarlo descaradamente. Tom imaginó que era él quien se la metía hasta el fondo mientras suplicaba por más.

Un par de movimientos más y acabó con todo. Viendo sus manos se sintió realmente sucio. Se había tocado pensando en su hermano, y todo por esa puta cinta.

Si sintió enfermo. Muy enfermo. Cualquier otra persona hubiera devuelto enseguida los videos y se hubiese puesto a mirar Los Teletubbies con tal de no recordarlo. Él no. Él se quedó viendo cómo otro le daba placer a su hermano, y lo que es peor, imaginando que era él mismo el que lo hacía y tocándose por aquel pensamiento.

Que Dios lo perdone.

Recostándose en su cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Bill, recién llegado de su cita, entró despacio a la casa. Se extrañó al ver que en el living la televisión estaba apagada pero las llaves de su hermano estaban colgadas en la puerta. Recordó entonces que Tom tenía su propia tv en la pieza, incluido el reproductor de Dvd. Eso había molestado en un principio a Bill ya que él también quería tener ese privilegio, pero la madre de ambos le dijo que si quería tenerlos, debía trabajar como hizo su hermano para ganar su propio dinero y darse esos gustos. La sola idea de trabajar pintando casas en el verano como su gemelo le disgustó y dejó de quejarse.

Subió despacio y abrió la puerta de su hermano dispuesto a hacerse un lado y ver con él lo que sea que esté mirando. Lo encontró recostado en su cama durmiendo, y sonrió al ver que parecía estar en un buen sueño.

Entró en el dormitorio y se sorprendió al ver la caja negra a un costado, con los Dvd revueltos y uno puesto en pausa en la televisión. Abrió aún más los ojos al ver en el piso papel higiénico cubierto de semen. _**Curioso**_, pensó. Su hermano gemelo había visto sus cintas caceras y sin más se había masturbado. Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Bill. Quizá, su mayor fantasía no estaba lejos de ser cumplida.

Luego de eso, agarró un pedazo del papel con semen y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

_**-Seré tuyo, Tomi**_- pensó antes de irse de nuevo.

Tom despertó pocos minutos después y se dispuso a ordenar todo. Quitó la grabación de su reproductor, guardó todo en la caja negra, tiró el papel en el tacho de basura de su dormitorio y se dispuso a devolver la caja a su lugar. Entró al dormitorio de su gemelo y lo guardó con cuidado.

Al salir se dio una ducha rápida tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió antes de dormirse, en eso sintió que la puerta de la casa se cerraba, en señal que alguien había entrado. Prosiguió en su labor de jabonar su cuerpo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió sobresaltándose un poco.

_-Llegué-  
- Hola Bill, ¿qué tal te fue?-_

Preguntó queriendo sonar normal, en ese momento se alegraba de que las cortinas de la ducha los separaran ya que un rojo furioso se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

_-Bien, algo aburrido, me hubiera gustado volver y ver películas contigo-_

Tom no contestó.

_-Por cierto, ¿qué viste?-_ pregunto "inocentemente" Bill.  
_-Em, Tranformers, ya sabes, por Megan._

Bill sonrío, pero él no pudo verlo.

_-Sabes, hace mucho que no nos duchamos juntos-_ soltó de una el morocho.  
_-¿Qué?_

Pero ya era tarde, Bill se había metido en la ducha rápidamente y ahora ambos se encontraban desnudos frente al otro.

_-¿Pero qué te pasa?-_ preguntó dándose vuelta rápidamente para que su gemelo no notase que su entrepierna había empezado a reaccionar al verlo allí.

_**¿En qué momento se había quitado la ropa tan rápido? ¿Acaso entró al baño ya desnudo?**_- pensó Tom.

_-Nada hermano, sólo que hace tiempo que no hacemos esto-_ río Bill mientras agarraba jabón y comenzaba a tallar la espalda de su gemelo.

Tom se removió incómodo, quizá si esa situación se daba un día antes no se sentiría así. Agarró su toalla, se enroscó el cuerpo y salió rápidamente de allí

_-¿Qué pasa Tomi?  
-Creo que ya estamos grandecitos para bañarnos juntos, Bill- _respondió al salir del baño.

Bill sonrío para sí mismo. _**La cacería ha comenzado**_, pensó.

Durante el resto de la semana Bill se había insinuado de diferentes formas, y Tom siempre se alejaba o se iba de la casa por largas horas. Claro que para él, Bill simplemente estaba más cariñoso que lo normal, pero Tom no podía siquiera verlo de espalda sin pensar en ese video.

Las únicas veces en que podían estar juntos en el mismo lugar sin sentirse asfixiado eran cuando sus padres se encontraban con ellos.

Una semana más tarde, llegó a su casa de noche y vio una nota pegada en la heladera _**"Fuimos a la casa de unos amigos a pasar la noche, volvemos mañana en la tarde, ¡pórtense bien niños! Con amor, mamá"**__._ Dejó que un gemido de molestia escapase por su boca, no le agradaba quedarse a solas con Bill. No después de eso...

Se metió en el baño y al rato salió al escuchar un ruido fuerte. Tom se dirigió al living donde encontró una sábana en el piso y una cámara apuntando a ese lugar. Extrañado giró y vio a su gemelo vestido con una bata de baño, que lo miraba con sus profundos ojos marrones y mordiéndose el labio.

Tragó saliva al ver que Bill se le acercaba como felino manteniendo la mirada fija en él.

_-Tomi, vamos a jugar un rato  
-¿Q-Qué?  
-Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo- _dijo al sacarse la bata y dejando ver que estaba totalmente desnudo.

Tom no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al cuerpo de su igual, alto, delgado, de espalda ancha y con varios lunares en el cuerpo.

Abrió aún más los ojos al ver que Bill comenzaba a tocarse el miembro y a ponerlo duro, quiso evitarlo, pero el suyo también se puso igual.

_-Esto está mal, muy mal.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Yo no soy gay, y somos hermanos, tú no me gustas.  
-¿Cómo sabes que no te gusto si nunca me has probado?  
-Esto es enfermo, Bill  
-Juro que te encantaré.  
-No lo sabes  
-Sé que viste las cintas Tom, y ésta es la prueba-_ dijo sacando un papel arrugado y con algo seco en él.

Sorprendido y asustado, Tom corrió a su alcoba y allí se encerró, le costaba respirar.

_-Tomi, Tomi no te escapes, sé que lo deseas-_ gritaba su gemelo.

Tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Estaba siendo perseguido por un necesitado Bill, y para colmo, su "otra cabeza" le pedía ir a por él.

Trató de tranquilizarse un momento. Pero pronto escuchó pasos cerca de su puerta.

_-Tomi, yo de verdad quiero hacer esto contigo... quiero que me beses, que me toques, quiero chupártela, Tomi, ven conmigo, quiero que me hagas gritar-_ Bill continuaba hablando.

Tom estaba siendo seducido por la suplicante voz, si no pasaba algo él simplemente iba a dejarse llevar.

_-Vamos, por una vez aunque sea, luego todo volverá a ser normal, una noche Tomi, sólo eso te pido._

Tom tragó su saliva por segunda vez en el día, esto no podía seguir así.

_-Bueno, si no me vas a tocar, me voy a tocar yo solo Thomas- _

Tom no respondió. Sólo se detuvo a escuchar como Bill se dejaba caer apoyando su espalda contra la puerta de su dormitorio y comenzaba a jadear.

_-Tom, Tomi, Tomi-_ decía su hermano mientras se tocaba.

En definitiva, Tom era humano. Y a la mierda su sentido de moral, a la mierda la sexualidad y a la mierda sociedad. Abrió la puerta, levantó al desnudo Bill del piso y lo besó con toda su fuerza mientras lo estampaba a la pared.

Bill sonrió victorioso. Comenzaron a caminar mientras se besaban hasta el living donde su gemelo se recostó en la sábana agarrando a Tom por la camisa, el beso se prolongó un tiempo más mientras que Tom apretaba el bien formado trasero de Bill.

Gemidos comenzaron a salir por la boca de Bill cuando Tom besó con pasión su cuello y masajeó con cuidado sus pezones.

Después de unos minutos Tom se quitó la remera y la revoleó mientras que Bill le quitaba los pantalones. Al terminar su labor su gemelo lo obligó a que se siente mientras que él tomaba con sus manos su palpitante miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo.

A Tom le dolía del placer que sentía, quiso pegar un grito cuando sintió la boca de su hermano lamiendo su pene, y un gemido fuerte se le escapó al sentir que Bill lo chupaba mirándolo con ojos traviesos. No pudo hacer más que tomarlo de sus cabellos para ayudar a marcar el ritmo que a él le gustaba. Bill siguió gustoso con su tarea saboreando hasta el más pequeño rincón que podía. Estar en esa situación con su gemelo era su fantasía número uno desde que vio su primer porno.

Después de un rato en el que Tom sintió que no aguantaría mucho más si seguía así, levantó la cara de Bill viendo que un hilo de pre-semen se le quedaba colgando en los labios. Esa imagen fue simplemente mucho para él, así que lo estampó contra el piso y comenzó a besarlo con pasión mientras lo masturbaba. Bill gritaba su nombre envuelto de placer, esto sólo lograba calentarlo más.

Dejó de acariciar el miembro de Bill y junto sus caderas para sentirlo, comenzaron un juego de falsas embestidas sólo para jadear entre dientes debido al roce de miembros.

En algún momento, Bill agarró su mano y la metió en su boca, lamiendo los dedos de Tom. Éste comprendió en el momento lo que buscaba hacer con eso. Así que sin esperar mucho más, sacó su mano de la boca de su gemelo y palpó hasta encontrar la entrada de Bill. Metió con cuidado un dedo, hizo unos movimientos y metió dos más. Bill gemía de placer y podría jurar haber visto una lágrima caer de sus ojos.

A los pocos minutos, Bill le suplicó que por favor ya entre en él.

No esperó ni un segundo en hacer realidad sus súplicas, y de una sola estocada, entró completamente mientras los dos gritaban de placer.

Lo embistió con pasión desenfrenada, cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

_-¿Te gusta eh, Billa?  
-M- Me encanta Tomi-_ gimió.

Pronto cambiaron de posición y se sintió más cómodo al poder embestir a un Bill en cuatro. Entraba y salía, entraba, esperaba unos segundos y volvía a salir y así se repitió el proceso durante unos largos minutos. Estiró su brazo y masturbó el miembro de Bill mientras seguía embistiendo.

Un par de movimientos después ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al tan esperado orgasmo, dejándose correr, Bill en las manos de Tom, y Tom dentro de Bill.

Extasiado, Bill se recostó atrayendo a Tom con él. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

_-Sin duda, el mejor polvo de mi vida-_ comentó divertido Bill.

Tom no contestó, sólo sonrió de lado.

Bill se levantó y puso Stop en la cámara, sacó la cinta y se la dio.

_-Un regalo para que recuerdes lo bien que la pasamos_- le dijo para luego acercarse y darle un casto beso en los labios.

El menor se levantó y prendió un cigarrillo. Aún desnudo se permitió ir a la cocina y tomar algo de jugo, cuando en eso sintió unos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura.

-_Lo siento, pero una vez que pruebas al gran Thomas Kaulitz no hay vuelta atrás-_ le dijo al oído provocando que se le ericen los pelos del brazo.

Tom agarró su ropa y se vistió en silencio.

_-¿Eso qué significa Tomi?-_ preguntó divertido.

Lo miró a los ojos y le contestó.

_-Que me verás unas cuantas noches más en tu alcoba-_ respondió con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se alejaba de allí y se encerraba en su pieza.

Guardó la cinta en su mesita de luz y se recostó en su cama, quizá ahora sí podría mirar Tranformers sin interrupción.

**¿Fin?  
**Hallo :) Volví con un fic lleno de sexo. Bueno, quería saber sus opiniones sobre esto, Bill es toda una zorra(? Tom que era tan sano se dejó llevar y al parecer le gustó. Quiero saber si les gustaría que la historia quede así o si prefieren una continuación, so... nada, gracias por leer .

**Pd:** los twins tienen 17 años en esta historia (2006), no son famosos pero sí sexys (?


End file.
